


Eight's a Party

by AceofDreams



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, No Plot, based on d&d 3.5e but very loosely, some black eagles shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceofDreams/pseuds/AceofDreams
Summary: Some college students attempt to play D&D with a tired grad student as their DM. No real plot ensues.





	Eight's a Party

“You’ve leveled up. What will you do?”

“I’m multiclassing as monk!” Caspar slammed his fist down onto the table, jostling the nearby game pieces. “How come no one told me there was a fist-based class? I want to punch dragons, I want to punch dungeons, I want to punch everything!”

Linhardt rolled his eyes, speaking in between sips of tea. “Then maybe you should’ve listened when I explained the classes to you instead of zoning out as soon as I mentioned fighter.”

“Can you imagine punching the gods? How awesome that would be?” Caspar continued to rant, stars in his eyes. “I’m going to be a punching legend!”

“What to do you plan to do, Edelgard?” Ferdinand spoke loudly, drawing all eyes off of Caspar and onto himself.

“Hmm...” Edelgard stared intently at her character sheet. “I only have three ranks in sense motive right now, I might invest in that.”

“Oh, you have three ranks in sense motive?” Ferdinand smirked, using one hand to flip his hair. “I have five!”

“Is that so?” Edelgard scrutinized her character sheet once more. “If you’ve already got us covered for that, then I’ll probably raise my diplomacy skill instead.”

Ferdinand’s smirk disappeared as he glanced at his own character sheet. “B-but, I thought we were competing with sense motive, if I had known you were focusing on diplomacy, I’d have—“

“Bernadetta,” Byleth spoke firmly, rolling his eyes in Ferdinand’s direction. “Have you decided yet?”

“I... I’d like to raise my hide rank,” the girl squeaked from across the table.

Byleth stared at Bernadetta until she began to fidget in her chair. “You already have it at the max rank. Didn’t I tell you this last time you leveled up?”

“F-fine! I’ll put them in move silently!” Her cheeks puffed up.

“Teacher!” Petra was leaning forward in her seat, waving her pencil about.

Byleth groaned. “For the last time, none of you have been in a class I’ve TA’d since your first semester, stopping call me teacher.”

“I have decided! I will be putting three points into heal, two into listen, and two into spot!” She emphasized each number with a jab of her pencil.

Byleth nodded, taking notes on his copy of the sheet. “Thank you, Petra. Is anyone else this prepared?”

“I am, teacher!” It was Dorothea this time, drawing another groan from Byleth. “Two points into bluff and four into...perform!” She sang the last word, ignoring how her fellow party members rolled their eyes.

Byleth jotted down the numbers before turning to elbow Linhardt, who was sitting next to him. “Stay alive.”

Linhardt jolted, starting to fall backwards before Caspar steadied him. “Do you know how hard it is to stay awake while listening to others plan?” He pouted.

“Everyone else is doing just fine-...” Byleth trailed off as he took in the rest of the party. Dorothea was enraptured by her phone, Bernadetta was slowly moving her chair closer to the corner, and Ferdinand was trying to hold a staring contest with a bewildered Edelgard while Hubert glared daggers at him.

“Fine!” Byleth rose, shoving his chair backwards. “How about you all just text me your plans and we continue this next week?”

The students hummed in agreement and pocketed their papers with varying degrees of care. It wasn’t long before Byleth found himself alone, save for Caspar who was struggling with his overflowing backpack.

“How did I let you all talk me into this?” Byleth sighed, pinching his nose into between his fingers. “I can’t believe I’m DMing for this large a group. Nine’s a crowd.”

Caspar grinned, throwing his backpack over his shoulder. “But eight’s a party!”


End file.
